


Yes chef !

by Le_Grand_Papyrus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Grand_Papyrus/pseuds/Le_Grand_Papyrus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are taking a french cooking class to learn how to make their own crêpes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Yes chef !

\- Everyone, your attention please ! I repeat : you need 250 grammes of white wheat flour, 3 eggs, 60 grammes of sugar, 400 ml of full-fat milk, vanilla flavor, a pinch of salt. Have you all understand ?  
\- Yes Chef !  
In the room 606 « French cuisine for beginners » an Angel (not that angelic) and a Demon (not that demonic) were following the Chef’s instructions, a Breton, pround to be Breton, named Loïc, who decored his classroom with Breton flags.  
\- What are we doing here ? Asked Aziraphale sulky. He wasn’t in the mood for cooking by himself. Too messy.  
\- We are learning to make our own crêpes Angel, I thought you would be more enthusiastic. Answered Crowley. Anyway, you really should listen to the teacher ‘cause I have no intention to come to the rescue during every French revolution.  
\- It only appended once, 200 years ago ! Exclamed Aziraphale scandalized.  
Ariraphale rolled up his sleves and started mixing the ingredients. Flour was quite nice to touch actually. Crowley on his side was attenpting in vain to dust his black shirt. Who could have thought that flour was so unruly?  
\- Put on your apron instead of spreading out flour everywhere ! Said Aziraphale.  
\- I rather not…  
\- Why ?  
\- It is pink, with flowers on it….I have a reputation for Satan sakes !  
Ariraphale rolled his eyes and held the egg box to his beloved Crowley.  
\- I don’t understand that for 6000 years, you didn’t learn to cook your meals, Angel, ‘cause you enjoy eating so much. Remarked the Demon while struggling with his cooking whisk. For Satan sakes, how do mortals manage to knead the dough without spilling it everywhere?  
\- Well, I know how to make a good cacao. And, it’s not like you managed to take the trouble yourself.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- You don’t eat, you only drink.  
\- Do I need to remind you that I was a nanny for 10 years ? I used to make Warlock’toasts, that does count as cooking, doesn’t it?  
\- I suppose… However, why do we need to cook by ourselves? We can go to the restaurant instead, it is not hard to have a free table by miracle.  
\- Well, I’d prefer to spend more time together at home, don’t you ?  
\- Oh Crowley ! Whispered Aziraphale, surprised and soft. You know, I always knew you were….  
\- If you say « nice » I crush this egg on your new shirt !

***

Next morning, Ariraphale was waked up by Crowley’s deep voice « Dam it! ».  
\- Oh ! Is Crowley yelling at his plants again? Wondered Aziraphale while searching for the lamp switch in the dark. It’s far too early for this…  
He heard again Crowley mumble, immediately followed by some clinking of pan. It smelt slightly like something was burning. Still half asleep, Aziraphale stood up, put on his beige nightshirt, and followed his way to the kitchen. Crowley’s place looked now like a battlefield. The Demon was fighting against egg shells, milk bottles were lying on the floor and kilos of flour covered every surface.  
\- For Satan sakes! I am immortal occult being, I was there before the creation of that damn planet, if a stupid human mortal can do it so am I!  
\- Is everything alright ?  
Crowley jerked, then turned with a swaying movement, he brandishes his cooking whisk in the air and exclamed :  
\- Surprise! I’m making breakfast, Angel!

***

Tree hours later, Crowley was finally able to serve a decent batch of crêpes, not too burnt, not too raw, not too pasty, just perfect.  
\- There it is Angel ! Test that with some jam. Declared a very self-pround demon.  
\- Yumm! Aziraphale was truly delighted.  
\- Next time we should go to Bruxelles to cook some waffles !  
\- Or in Osaka to make some sushis!  
\- Everything that could please you Angel…Angel ?  
\- What?  
\- I love you.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Crêpe recipe here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-XOehv3j20


End file.
